sordosfandomcom-20200214-history
Cultura Sorda
Según estimaciones de la Federación Mundial de Sordos, hay en el mundo cerca de 70 millones de personas con deficiencias auditivas. Un porcentaje no determinado de ellas tiene una lengua de señas como su principal medio de comunicación, y con ella, también, una cultura peculiar, que se distingue en el contexto de las comunidades mayoritarias oyentes donde los sordos habitan. Los especialistas que estudian ese fenómeno hablan de cultura Sorda. Con ese rótulo se pretende definir costumbres y "textos" originados en el seno de comunidades no oyentes que se expresan mediante lenguas de señas. Entre ellos destacan los detalles de una cotidianeidad en la cual se procura prescindir del sonido y manifestaciones artísticas basadas en el potencial estético de las lenguas de señas (teatro sordo, poesía visual, narración señada, etc.). Por qué "Sorda" con mayúscula Desde hace más de dos décadas se usa la convención de escribir “Sordo”, con mayúscula, para denominar a las personas cuya primera lengua materna es una lengua de señas y que tienen, con ella, peculiaridades culturales, es decir, desde el punto de vista del uso de la lengua de señas. Por otra parte, la palabra “sordo”, con minúscula, designa a las personas que padecen discapacidad auditiva severa, esto es desde el punto de vista médico. Características universales Así como las lenguas de señas varían considerablemente de país en país, también son distintas las culturas de las comunidades de personas sordas. Los sordos no forman comunidades determinadas geográficamente: viven en el seno de comunidades de personas oyentes mayoritarias, por cuya cultura están asimismo moldeados. Sin embargo, existen al menos dos factores que determinan interesantes similitudes entre los sordos señantes de todo el mundo: a) El primero de ellos es el uso de una lengua de señas como primera lengua. La modalidad visual de estas lenguas impone un modo similar de percibir y representar el mundo. b) El segundo factor es la actitud discriminatoria que existe hacia las personas sordas por parte de los colectivos oyentes: la sordera es considerada una enfermedad; el sordo, un enfermo que debe ser curado. Esa visión ha confinado a los sordos, sus lenguas y sus manifestaciones culturales al ámbito de lo patológico. Tales factores imponen interesantes similitudes culturales entre sordos provenientes de distintas partes del mundo. Los estudios sobre la cultura Sorda Los estudios de la cultura sorda son bastante recientes. Las primeras menciones acerca del tema se remontan a principios de la década de 1980 (Padden 1980, Kyle y Woll 1985). La mayoría de ellos son descripciones técnicas de las producciones estéticas de esas comunidades, así como descripciones antropológicas de su vida cotidiana. No obstante, hay algunos estudios teóricos sobre el tema. En ellos se sugieren paralelismos entre la opresión sufrida por los pueblos no europeos con la expansión colonial y la historia de las comunidades sordas, especialmente desde el Siglo XIX hasta hoy (véase Lane 1993 y Ladd 2003). Es interesante comprobar la falta de vínculos que hay entre los teóricos que reivindican los derechos de las minorías (de orientación sexual, étnicas, de discapacitados, etc.) y los que estudian el fenómeno de la sordera. Las referencias sobre este tema en español son aún escasas. Las pocas disponibles se encuentran en estudios dedicados a otros temas (educación, historia, etc.), aunque se va tratando este tema en varios trabajos de muy reciente publicación (Iturmendi Morales 2005, Storch de Gracia 2005 y 2006). Fuentes * Eriksson, P. (1996) „Facets of Deaf History”. En: Fischer, R. y T. Vollhaber (eds.) Collage. Works on International Deaf History. Hamburgo: Signum, págs. 95-106. * Gascón Ricao, A., 1998-2003, [http://www.ucm.es/info/civil/bardecom/docs/signos.pdf ¿Señas o signos?: evolución histórica]. * Gascón Ricao, A. y Storch de Gracia y Asensio, J.G., (2004), [http://www.ucm.es/info/civil/herpan/docs/historia1.pdf Historia de las lenguas de señas en España: Polémicas, tópicos, mitos y leyendas]. * Gascón Ricao, A. y Storch de Gracia y Asensio, J.G. (2004) Historia de la educación de los sordos en España y su influencia en Europa y América Madrid : Editorial universitaria Ramón Areces, Colección "Por más señas".Ver reseña * Gascón Ricao, A. y J.G. Storch de Gracia y Asensio (2006) Fray Pedro Ponce de León, el mito mediático. Los mitos antiguos sobre la educación de los sordos Madrid : Editorial universitaria Ramón Areces, Colección "Por más señas". * Günther, K.B. (1996) „The Role of the Manual Alphabet in Deaf Education in the 16th/17th Centuries”. En: Fischer, R. y T. Vollhaber (eds.) Collage. Works on International Deaf History. Hamburgo: Signum, págs. 107-116 * Herrera, V. "Habilidad lingüística y fracaso lector en los estudiantes sordos" * Iturmendi Morales, J. (2005), "En torno a la "Comunidad Sorda" como comunidad de aprendizaje y de prácticas de pertenencia y de fidelidad. Una aportación al debate entre comunitaristas y liberales acerca de los derechos, los valores y la Sociedad", en Storch de Gracia y Asensio, J.G. -coord.-(2005), Estatuto jurídico de las lenguas de señas en el Derecho español (Aproximaciones), Madrid, Editorial universitaria Ramón Areces, Colección "Por más Señas, La Llave", págs. 3-226. * Kyle, J. y B. Woll. 1985. Sign Language. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. * Ladd, P. 2003. Understanding Deaf Culture. In Search of Deafhood. Toronto: Multilingual Matters. * Oviedo, A. (2006) "¿Lengua de señas, lengua de signos? Razones para una denominación". * Lane, H. 1993. The Mask of Benevolence. New York: Random House. * Pablo Bonet, J. de (1620) Reduction de las letras y Arte para enseñar á ablar los Mudos. Ed. Abarca de Angulo, Madrid * Padden, C. 1980. The deaf community and the culture of Deaf people. En: C. Baker y R. Battison (eds.) Sign Language and the Deaf Community. Silver Spring(EEUU): National Association of the Deaf. * Reyes Tejedor, M. (2007), "Sobre el estatuto lingüístico de las lenguas de señas", en Philologia Hispalensis, Sevilla: Universidad de Sevilla, 21, pp. 1-19. * Storch de Gracia y Asensio, J.G. (1998), "El nombre de nuestra lengua". * Storch de Gracia y Asensio, J.G. -coord.-(2005), Estatuto jurídico de las lenguas de señas en el Derecho español (Aproximaciones), Madrid, Editorial universitaria Ramón Areces, Colección "Por más Señas, La Llave" * Storch de Gracia y Asensio, J.G. (2005), "Las teorías de Harlan Lane sobre la identidad sorda. Oscuras remembranzas del nazismo en estado puro". * Storch de Gracia y Asensio, J.G. (2005), "Comunidad, identidad y derechos humanos y lingüísticos: una visión desde la Filosofía del Lenguaje", Comunicación al II Congreso Nacional de Lengua de Signos Española, Universidad de Valladolid, septiembre de 2005 (en prensa). * Storch de Gracia y Asensio, J.G. (2006), "Derecho a la información y discapacidad (Una reflexión aplicada a los lenguajes de los sordos)", en Revista General de Información y Documentación Madrid-España, vol. 16, núm. 1, págs. 75-103. * Storch de Gracia y Asensio, J.G. (2008), "Las lenguas de señas ante el Derecho civil (Apuntamientos jurídico-civiles sobre la Ley 27/2007, de 23 de octubre -Ley LLSS-MACO-, y la Convención Internacional sobre los Derechos de las Personas con Discapacidad -CIDPD-)", en Revista General de Legislación y Jurisprudencia Madrid-España, núm. 2, 2008 abril-junio, págs. 259-302. Enlaces externos * Cultura de Sordos Dominicanos * www.sordoschilenos.cl Diario virtual de la Comunidad Sorda Chilena * Instituto de Lengua de Señas Argentina "Alfredo H. Costa" * CAMUCET.CL Cultura Sorda Chilena * Noticias sobre Sordos y la Lengua de Signos * Cultura Sorda * Estudios históricos y jurídicos sobre las personas sordas, su educación y su lenguaje (Universidad Complutense de Madrid) * Conozca y aprenda en línea el alfabeto de la Lengua de Señas Argentina * [http://www.ojosqueoyen.com Ojos Que Oyen] Lenguaje de Señas Mexicano Categoría:Cultura sorda